


Merciless Bonds

by aestivali



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Things, Bathing/Washing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Cunnilingus, Hand & Finger Kink, Medical Experimentation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Stroking Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Five things Haggar did to Shiro while he was strapped to her table.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



He's starting to shiver by the time she returns, the sweat chilling his naked skin.

"What a mess you are," she purrs, almost affectionately, one hand ghosting over his come-soaked abdomen.

Shiro flinches at the sensation, still oversensitive, but she ignores it. Haggar merely removes the electrodes.

"You did well," she says, reaching for a damp rag. "Your stamina is increasing."

"Thanks," he mutters, bitterly.

Haggar smiles, both cruel and tender, and starts to clean him up. Her taloned hands are gentle as they wipe the grime from his skin.

When he shivers this time, it's not from the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Haggar is standing there, watching him from beneath her shadowed cowl, when suddenly she reaches out one bony hand and carefully strokes the tuft of hair on Shiro's forehead.

"Your hair is turning white."

"Err, okay," says Shiro, uncomfortable with both her touch and this revelation. "Is it meant to be?"

"It's not part of my experiments," says Haggar, combing the soft strands through her fingers. "It may be a side effect."

"Or maybe I'm getting old," Shiro says, wryly.

Haggar stares at him. Her caress is still gentle, but her eyes are hard. "Old is no use to me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sometimes I think about replacing your other arm," says Haggar, casually. Shiro instinctively tries to recoil, a visceral reaction, but the straps of the table hold him in place.

"Don't," he blurts out, though begging has never worked with her.

"Oh, I shan't," she says, letting her cool fingertips brush over the back of his left hand. "True, it would produce a threefold increase in your efficiency. But..."

Haggar turns his hand over, studiously feeling the warm and calloused flesh of his palm. Then she slides their fingers together, measuring the difference.

"...Perhaps I am a little sentimental, my Champion."


	4. Chapter 4

This time he's tied face down, ass up. That's new.

Haggar is not reassuring. "I am testing your response to painful stimuli."

Shiro isn't sure what to expect, but he's on edge, every nerve alert.

Still, the first smack takes him by surprise. He gasps.

Haggar grunts approvingly, brings her hand down hard on the other cheek.

Another gasp. Another smack.

It continues, Shiro gritting his teeth as his ass flushes, burns - then he feels his cock stir. He moans.

"Curious," says Haggar. "Is this standard for your species?"

Shiro squeezes his eyes shut, and says nothing.

The spanking resumes.


	5. Chapter 5

"I have given you many gifts, Champion." Haggar gently brushes his lips. "I think it is time you gave something in return."

Shiro frowns - but then her thighs are straddling him, robes pulled to her hips, intimate parts an inch from his face.

"Well?" she demands.

Shiro swallows. _The sooner I start, the sooner it's done._

He extends his tongue to that strange, emaciated flesh. It's cold, but he finds her clit, laps at it - lavishing attention, as if upon his lover, not his captor.

Soon she is shuddering above him.

"Hmm, yes," pants Haggar. "You were worth the investment."


End file.
